warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Thanatos
Yeah. Uh, as it stands this article is VERY NCF. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 23:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) To elaborate further. This guy is insanely overpowered. Being an original god of chaos and helping to create THE Emperor of Mankind? Its too much. Now considering, i could suggest making him a minor god or some warp entity. But this way too powerful. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I think the point I was trying to put across was made poorly. I will try to re-write the idea to lower his overall amount of power. RoyalBackhouse (talk) 09:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to knit-pick, but the claim that Thanatos was the very first Chaos God is a bit troubling. Canon reasons aside it just doesn't feel right for a fanmade Chaos God to trump the big four in any way. Another thing, he can't be the manifestation of all emotions. Since the Warp is made up of the raw Emotion and ideas of mortal beings, that would make him the god of the Warp itself. Furthermore emotion is the enemy of reason, which in turn creates order. Our emotions are the very reason why we do things that are often irrational. The idea that he was given birth by all emotions, and that he is also the God of Order is a contradiction. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:05, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Why do you think a mother or father would want to run into a burning building to save their child? Reason says "fire hunts and will kill you". Emotion says "but my baby is there". ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:05, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I think I have caused some confusion while writting this article. I am not saying that Thanatos is the embodiment of all emotion and powered from there on, but rather he is strengthened when emotions are "united" in order to accomplish a certain goal. I have also said, although may not have written down, that Thanatos is not the first Chaos God - he is the first "Chaos" entity. It has just grown in power over many billions of years so now it believes that it is a god. I've also confused people by saying that he is the 'God of Order'. He is not the God of Order, he is sided with Order. As we all know, there is two rather large factions in 40k, Chaos and Order. On the side of Chaos we have the Chaos Gods, daemons, cultists, Chaos Space Marine and possibly the Dark Eldar (not entirely sure about the latter). Meanwhile, on the side of Order, we have the Imperium, the Tau, Eldar, C'tan and many others. What I have tried to say is that Thanatos is the "God" sided to order, not he is the God of Order. If anyone would like to tell me what I could change in order to get my point across better, please tell me. Regards, RoyalBackhouse (talk) 13:24, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos Gods do not work as you describe. His abilities are too great for what is allowed. There is not and shall never be a Chaos God of order. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:32, September 29, 2014 (UTC)